ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
OWi Lego Spot
OWi Lego Spot Der OWi Lego Spot ist ein Stop Motion Spot über die Idee von Offenem Regenerativem Design und zur Verbreitung des Projektes OWi Offene Ökologische Umwelt und Wirtschaft. Die Daten zum Spot finden sich auf dieser Seite. Für alle Rohdaten gibt es Downloadlinks. Ihr könnt Euch das Material herunterladen, den Spot remixen oder mit dem Material anstellen, was immer Euch einfällt. °Ps. Mit Lego kann man auch sehr gut weitere Aspekte und Ideen von regenerativem Design und ökologischer Wirtschaft illustrieren. Zukünftige Legospots? Offene Ideensammlung hier. Macht mit. OWi Lego Spot english ENGLISH: The OWi Lego Spot is a stop motion spot explaining the idea of Open Regenerative Design and promoting the project OWi Open Ecological Environment & Economy. At this page you find the credits and download links for all the raw data of the spot. Feel free, to remix or re-edit the spot or use the material in every way you see fit. °Lego is great for explaining a lot of different ideas of Open Regenerative Design and Ecological Economy. Lets do more Lego Spots on different Aspects. Open collection and developing of ideas here. Deutsche Version ' thumb|left|500 px Link auf Youtube / Link auf Vimeo '''English Version ' thumb|left|500px Link auf Youtube / Link auf Vimeo . Credits Premiered at family Peupelmann Wißkirchens house Mar 28th 2013 '''Directing Spot developed, pushed forward and edited by Lars Zimmermann 'Lego Art' thumb|230px|Thomas, Bela, Ole, Eva Lego Art was made in 3 afternoon sessions by Family Peupelmann Wißkirchen. The artists are: Bela Wißkirchen, Ole Wißkirchen, Eva Wißkirchen, Thomas Peupelmann Wißkirchen aka Artist Willi Tomes aka DJ Ilo Pan (check out his stuff on FB or Saatchi) thumb|142px|Sprecher Maximilian Merkel 'Narrator' Maximilian (Max) Merkel (if you want to contact Max write to me ) ' ' 'Music' „Rolands Vegners“ by Ergo Phizmiz and Margita Zalite 'Support by ' Michaela Muchina Sven Benthin Frank Grünert Leila Berlin °Thanks for formal inspiration to KS12 and ChasingTheBuffalo Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Media Lego Spot Raw Data / Rohdaten Download All raw data is available under Creative Commons BY Licence . Except the music which is licenced under CC-BY-SA . Feel free to remix everything or to use it in any way you like. Show us, what you have done with it. You can post a link down in the comments or write an email to: zimmermann.lars@email.de thumb 'Full Spot ' Full spot download cc-by-sa *deutsche version "Open Regenerative Design (OWi Lego Spot) de.m4v" *english version „Open Regenerative Design (OWi Lego Spot) en.m4v" thumb 'Audio / Ton' Music (cc-by-sa , cc-by-sa-nc ), Narration (cc-by ), Sounds (cc0 ) *ls ord 1 (music, narration, sounds) 'Bilder / Pictures' (1) Titles, Masks and Credits with all backgrounds and vector files thumb cc-by *ls rd 2 (titles, masks, credits) (2) Lego Sequence 1 - Radio Radio to washing machine to lamps, walking stones cc-by *ls ord 3 (sequence 1 radio - session raw data) *ls ord 4 (sequence 1 radio - selection and selection recolored*final pics) *ls ord 5 (sequence 1 radio - walking stones) thumb (3) Lego Sequence 2 – Open Lego playing family, closed and open radio cc-by *ls ord 6 (sequence 2 open - session raw data 1) *ls ord 7 (sequence 2 open - session raw data 2, selection, selection recolored*final pics) thumb (4) Lego Sequence 3 – Letters Moving „Open Regenerative Design“ Letters cc-by *ls ord 8 (sequence 3 letters - session 1 (not used) raw data) *ls ord 9 (sequence 3 letters - session 2 (used) raw data, selection, recolored*final pics) thumb (5) Lego Sequence 4 – City Growing Future Lego City cc-by *ls ord 10 (sequence 4 city - session raw data) *ls ord 11 (sequence 4 city - selection, recolored) *ls ord 12 (sequence 4 city - OWi and Link Mask) thumb (6) „Marketing Mix“ & Preproduction Files Some pictures from the spot and the making of the spot for distribution, documentation and fun (help us with more if you like) + pictures from the preproduction session: building radios. cc-by *ls ord 13 (marketing mix + preproduction files) thumb 'Skripts' PDF Download of the Scripts cc-by *OWi Lego Spot Skript Deutsch *OWi Lego Spot Script English Have fun with everything, Lars, Bela, Ole, Eva, Thomas, Max, Michi, Sven, Frank, Nikolai thumb Lars Zimmermann (Diskussion) 18:53, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ps. Die Idee zum OWi Lego Spot ist entstanden im Austausch mit Studierenden des Nachhaltigkeitsstudiengangs an der Universität des Saarlandes. Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Media